Kevin Smith
Kevin Smith is a character in killer7, one of the playable protagonists and a persona of the Smith Syndicate. Appearance and Personality Kevin's silent nature makes his personality virtually incomprehensible; supposedly, he does not speak because his voice is capable of summoning the gods. Notably, he is never seen wearing a shirt, except when in disguise. Kevin is albino, and wears dark glasses at all times because his eyes glow; he activates his powers of invisibility by removing them. Story As a real human, Kevin was forced to kill "the man he loved" in a battle in Miami. An expert knife-thrower, he was recruited by Harman Smith for his killer7 assassin organization, where he served the group with his abilities to kill swiftly and silently with his knives. He also seems to have had a penchant for disguises not really seen in the other members. He eventually dies when Emir Parkreiner murders the entire killer7, absorbing their personae into himself. The boy confronts Kevin on the ground floor of the Hotel Union, seeing through his bellhop disguise and shooting him in the chest several times. As a backlash to this failing, Kevin gains the ultimate disguise, invisibility, in the "new" killer7. When the killer7 faces off with the Handsome Men at Broadway, Kevin loses his fight with Handsome Dead; both throw their knives simultaneously, but Kevin misses, and Dead connects. Kevin presumably ceases to exist when his persona is killed by a Black Smile in the gymnasium of Coburn Elementary School. Powers and abilities While he does not wield guns like the rest of the killer7, Kevin is able to throw knives with perfect accuracy (without ever needing to invest in the Waver statistic, which is replaced by an Invisibility one that instead increases the length of time he may remain invisible) and without the need of reloading. At the cost of a little Thin Blood every second, Kevin has the ability to turn his entire body (and all its effects) invisible and insubstantial, allowing him to escape detection for a little while, as well as pass through obstacles such as laser fences. Kevin's voice is also said to have the power to summon the gods, which is why he never speaks at any point in the game. Upgrades Kevin has five upgrades available to him. Instead of the "Waver" skill category, Kevin has an "Invisibility" category which determines how long his invisibility lasts. Kevin is the only persona to possess the Shine Sparkling ability, and the only one to learn two abilities at once. Official Website Description Trivia *Kevin seems to be completely mute, not even uttering grunts of pain when attacked by Heaven Smiles. However, there are various unused voice files in the game's audio data, including several grunts and two quotes, labelled sePcKvn37 ('Well, you're a lucky son of a bitch') and sePcKvn38 ('Alright, gentlemen'). Going by their filenames, and the fact that they are male British voices, were presumably intended to be spoken by Kevin. *Kevin Smith is also the name of an actor and film director, though Suda51 claims not to have heard of him prior to the release of killer7, nor has he seen any of his films. Further associating the two, a character Smith plays in a number of his movies known as Silent Bob is, like the assassin, mute. *Based on info given Hand in killer7, Kevin is described as being taciturn, liking dark places and hating heights. In addition, his eyesight is said to be rather weak. *Kevin was originally going to have greater importance to the story, as promotional material describes him as having a connection to Harman Smith's past. *It is possible that Kevin has Silver Eyes. His eyes have a white or silver color, and are said to shine in the dark. This may have been part of his cut connection to Harman's past and Harman's immortality. When disguised as the bellhop, Kevin's eyes look normal. Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Smith Syndicate